Rei dan Kurona
by Nanasrbf
Summary: "Apa yang membuat mereka berdua berubah menjadi Ghoul, Ya?" pikiran itu terus telintas hingga memenuhi pikirannya./ JuzoxKurona/Ficlet/Romance/Hurtcomfort


Rei dan Kurona

Fanficcer: Nanas Rabbitfox

JuzoxKuro. Romance. Hurt/comfort. Ficlet. Tokyo Ghoul Fanfiction.

Warning: Ficlet dengan alur loncat loncat~

Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul 2 eps 5

* * *

"Apa yang membuat mereka berdua berubah menjadi Ghoul, Ya?

Dilahirkan 19 tahun yang lalu, Rei tak lagi merasakan sakit. Bertahun-tahun menikmati kehidupan, menjadi peliharaan dari sang Big Madam demi meneruskan kehidupan, menghindari para ghoul dan perbudakan idiot yang dijalaninya.

Pemuda tersebut hanya diam, termenung di sudut ruangan, di dekat jendela. Memandang kosong, tanpa tujuan dan alasan. Tenggelam dalam lamunan yang hanya dia sendiri yang mengetahui. Seorang gadis mendekat, rambut pendek hitam dengan cepol dipinggirnya. Tangan lembutnya menyentuh Rei, mengusap bahu pemuda tersebut untuk kembali ke alam nyata.

"Oh? Kurona.. Apa kelas sudah selesai?"

Kurona mengangguk. Kemudian, mengulurkan tangannya untuk Rei. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum. Keduanya berjalan bersama, saling menggenggam dan mengaitkan jari. Rei melupakan sejenak apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, melupakan bahwa dia akan terkurung dalam jeruji besi dan disiksa dengan peralatan aneh.

"Rei, apa kau ingin menjadi penyelidik seperti Amon-san?"

Rei hanya menggeleng. Memberikan beribu tanda Tanya dalam otak Kurona. Gadis berambut hitam itu kembali terdiam, begitupula dengan Rei.

"Rei, aku pulang ya. Shiro sudah menyuruhku cepat pulang. Aku pamit."

Seiring langkah gadis itu, hati Rei sedikit tersentuh. Dadanya berdegub kencang, dan senyuman terlukis di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kurona dan Nashiro, kedua orang yang mempedulikannya disaat orang lain mengacuhkannya. Mengajaknya berteman dan saling bersama. Rei merasa jantungnya tak bekerja dengan baik setiap berada bersama Kurona. Rambut hitam pendek dengan senyuman manis yang selalu membuatnya terpesona sejenak.

"Rei..kenapa membawaku kesini?"

"A-Aku.. menyukaimu, Kurona."

Sang gadis tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Kebahagiaan Rei perlahan muncul dari satu ciuman yang di dapatnya. Di saat mentari terbenam, merubah warna langit menjadi jingga, di belakang sekolah, kedua manusia saling menyatukan cinta. Menikmati penghabisan hari bersama hingga malam memisahkan.

Bayangan akan masa lalunya kembali muncul. Tubuhnya terduduk, mengistirahatkan diri setelah melawan beberapa Ghoul. Rei atau yang kini disapa Juzo, menjadi seorang penyelidik kelas 2 di CCG. Mendapat _Quinque_ yang dinamakan 'Juzo's Jason' oleh dirinya sendiri.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar, kemudian berhenti tepat beberapa meter dari tempat Juzo bersantai.

"Kau.."

"Oh.. Siapa Kalian?"

Kedua orang itu membuka topengnya. Mata merah dengan lingkaran hitam yang menjadi ciri khas Ghoul membuat Juzo terkejut. Dihadapannya gadis yang diam-diam mencuri hatinya, bersama kembaranya, Kurona dan Nashiro.

"Rei.."

"Rei? Namaku Juzo, Suzuya Juzo. Penyelidik kelas 2 CCG."

Kurona dan Nashiro mengeluarkan _kagune_ mereka, kemudian pertarungan pun dimulai. Pergerakan mereka seimbang. Kecepatan dan kekuatan gila dari pertarungan tersebut tak luput dari mata. Kekuatan Juzo tidak main-main, Kurona mengakuinya walau hanya tertahan dalam hatinya.

Pertarungan tersebut membuat Kurona lengah sesaat, dan nasib sial menimpanya. Beberapa pisau dan peralatan membunuh Ghoul menancap ditubuhnya. Juzo makin menggila, tak pernah terbayang dalam benak Shiro melihat kakak kembarnya disiksa sedemikian rupa. Apalagi, Shiro mengetahui keduanya saling menaruh hati.

"Aku sudah beberapa kali membunuh Ghoul, jadi aku tau bagaimana rasanya. Dan untuk mengakhiri pertarungan kita, aku akan membunuh hal yang berharga bagi Kurona."

 _Quinque_ ditangannya melayang, menyayat tubuh Shiro yang hendak menyerangnya. Kuro terdiam dan membeku, merasakan tubuhnya kaku. Tangannya mencoba menggapai, bergumam pelan, memanggil nama sang kembaran.

Saat _Quinque_ itu diangkat, Kuro segera menggendong tubuh Shiro yang melemah. Berlari sambil menahan sakit di tubuhnya, demi sang adik kembar. Langkah mereka menghilang dibalik kelokan. Juzo merunduk sesaat dan bergumam.

"Apa yang membuat mereka menjadi Ghoul, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu terus terbayang dalam otaknya. Menjadi pemikiran asing yang terus menghantuinya. Dia tetap menjadi penyelidik kelas 2, walau dalam hatinya ada sedikit keraguan yang pertama kali dia rasakan. Seiring kenangan bersama Kurona yang tak pernah lepas dari pemikirannya.

Seorang gadis aneh berambut hijau datang ke kantornya, dengan nekat menyuap pegawai wanita dengan novelnya. Gadis itu cantik, walau penampilan berantakan dan sifatnya yang seenaknya. Juzo dan Shinohara baru sampai, namun seorang pegawai meminta mereka untuk melayani gadis aneh tersebut.

"Wah.. inikah kantor CCG? Bolehkah aku mengambil foto disini? Ah..tidak boleh"

"seharusnya kami juga tidak melayanimu disini. Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya yang anda inginkan?"

Gadis itu mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dan sebuah pulpen dari kantongnya. Kemudian membukanya dan menuliskan beberapa kalimat untuk merangsang ide agar terbentuk dari otaknya.

"Oh, tenanglah. Hanya ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Aku memerlukan untuk perilisan novelku yang selanjutnya."

"Jika itu bisa kujawab, aku akan menjawab" kata Shinohara.

"Itu sudah cukup. Baiklah, langsung ke pertanyaannya. Apakah mungkin menciptakan Ghoul buatan?:"

Mata Juzo yang tadinya menatap arah lain mulai mengalihkan tatapannya. Gadis di depannya hanya tersenyum sembari masih menunggu jawaban.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Misalnya, bagaimana, ya..mengambil gen dari seorang Ghoul, entah itu darah, organ atau apapun itu dan menanamkannya pada manusia untuk menciptakan Ghoul. Yang ingin kutanyakan, apakah bisa atau tidak?"

Juzo kembali terdiam. Pikirannya terbang dan terbayang akan Kurona serta adik kembarnya, Nashiro. Pertanyaan yang selalu berada dalam pikirannya, tercurah oleh penulis novel yang tak dia kenal.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin. Tapi, untuk apa menciptakan Ghoul sedangkan Ghoul asli saja sudah merugikan orang lain."

"Begitukah? Tidak begitu yakin?"

Shinohara hanya mengangguk dan menjelaskan jika dia hanya agen lapangan. Gadis berambut hijau berantakan itu melirik kearah Juzo yang kini tersentak kaget.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ah iya.. Namamu.. Siapa?"

Juzo kembali diam. Tak berkutik ataupun mengatakan sepatah kata. Gadis tersebut mengangguk mengerti, kemudian mengucapkan terimakasih dan pamit. Juzo kemudian berlari, melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke perpustakaan CCG. Mengambil beberapa buku tentang Ghoul yang tak pernah tersentuh dengannya sama sekali.

"Tidak.. tidak mungkin.."

Juzo kembali membaca, mencoba mencari kesalahan dari apa yang dia temukan. Sebuah buku tentang Ghoul buatan, dimana ada beberapa data orang-orang yang menjadi kelinci percobaan, termasuk gadis yang dicintainya, Kurona.

Bayangan ketika dia hampir membunnuh Kurona kembali terbayang, menjadikan mimpi buruk di setiap tidurnya. Hingga tubuhnya melemah dan terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Shinohara mengusap rambut pirang pemuda yang sudah dianggap adik olehnya.

"Juzo.. makanlah."

"Shinohara _-san_ , bolehkah aku keluar dari CCG?"

Dan pertanyaan tersebut ditanggapi ekspresi terkejut Shinohara. Pria itu menggeleng, kemudian menepuk bahu Juzo untuk menenangkannya.

"Kenapa kau ingin keluar dari CCG?"

Pertanyaan itu kembali membangkitkan memori buruknya. Juzo mendorong tubuh Shinohara dan berlari ke jendela. Kakinya naik ke pagar dan menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas gedung rumah sakit lantai 13.

" _Kurona..maafkan aku yang hampir membunuhmu…"_

FIN!

* * *

Holla holla~ selesai juga Fict marathon ini~ ahahah.. maafkan saya jika banyak kekurangan ^^ saya mencoba terjun ke fandom Tokyo Ghoul dengan Couple JuzoxKurona xD

Salam Asem Manis

Nanas~


End file.
